Sing 2
Sing 2 is a 2020 musical comedy adventure film. Cast *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, a koala who runs Moon Theater, and the protagonist of the movie. *Selena Gomez as Melody, a beautiful, 16 year old female koala who will be Buster's love interest and the deuteragonist of the film. *John C. Rielly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep who is Buster's best friend, and the tritagonist of the film. *Rhea Perlman (singing voice as Idina Menzel) as Judith, a llama who works at a bank and the main antagonist of the film. *Forest Whitaker as Uncle Sid, Buster's uncle and Buster's mom's younger brother and a major character *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a domestic pig who is a mother to 25 piglets and a major character. *Taron Egerton as Johnny, a mountain gorilla who is now a singer and a major character. *Nick Kroll as Gunter, a pig who is now Rosita's best friend and a major character. *Mandy Patinkin as McPhee, Rosita's brother and the Piglets' uncle. *Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a crested porcupine and recently became Lance's girlfriend and a major character. *Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a white mouse who rejected his jazz job to become a singer and a major character. *Tori Kelly as Meena, a Indian Elephant who no longer has stage fright and a major character. *Garth Jennings as Ms. Karen Crawley, a iguana who is Buster's assistant and a supporting character. *Eddie Izzard as Miles Axelrod, the hidden secondary antagonist, a green pig and Rosita's big brother. *Chris Cooper as Nicholas, a leopard and Eddie's nemesis and one of the two main antagonists. *Beck Bennett as Lance, a crested porcupine who is Ash's boyfriend and a supporting character. *Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep who is the grandmother of Eddie, and the retired singer of the Moon Theater and a supporting character. *Tara Charendoff as Becky, a crested porcupine who is Lance's ex-girlfriend, and will be against Ash, and mostly Lance. She serves as the tertiary antagonist. She is also's Judith's assistant and second in command. *Nick Offerman as Norman, a domestic pig who is the husband to Rosita and a supporting character. New Cast Members *Samuel L Jackson as Boris, a Night Wolf Who Is Buster's New Contastant along With Rosita Gunter Johnny Ash Meena and Mike *Robert Downey Jr. as Baxter, A Sly Wolf Who Is Rosita and Norman's Neighbor *Molly Shannon as Debra, A Sly Wolf Who Is Baxter's Wife *Phyllis Smith as Betty a Pig who Will be Gunter's Love Interest *Natalie Portman as Jessica, a Female Mountain Gorilla will be Johnny's Love Interest *Zac Efron as Henry, an Indian Elephant who Falls For Meena he Had a Crush on Meena *Diane Lane as Sharon, a created porcupine who is Ash's mother *Adam Sandler as Robert, a created porcupine who is Ash's father *Will Farrell as Stewart, a created porcupine who is Lence's Father *April Stewart as Jane, a created porcupine who is Lence's Mother *Jeffrey Tambor as Mayor Bonvoulski, a Wolf Who Is the Mayor of Moon Theater Songs # "True Colors" – Matthew McConaughey ft. Selena Gomez (during the climax of the film) # "Auditions" - (Sing Cast from the first movie) # "Time After Time" - Reese Witherspoon & Nick Offerman - sung by Rosita & Norman - Version of Cyndi Lauper # "Cups (When I'm Gone)" - Reese Witherspoon - sung by Rosita - Version of Anna Kendrick (From Pitch Perfect) # "Poker Face" - Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon - sung by Gunter & Rosita - Version of Lady GaGa # "Every Breath You Take" - Taron Egerton - sung by Johnny - Version of The Police # "Love Will Keep Us Together" - Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johansson - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of Captain & Tennille # "Fly Me to the Moon" - Seth MacFarlane - sung by Mike - Version of Frank Sinatra # "I Will Allways Love You" - Tori Kelly - sung by Meena - Version of Whitney Houston (From The Bodyguard) # "Evermore" – Matthew McConaughey (the first song of the film while Buster thinks Gunter, Ash, Johnny, Meena, Mike and Rosita are in trouble) # "How Does a Moment Last Forever" – Selena Gomez (the fourth song of the film) # "My Heart Will Go On" - Selena Gomez - sung by Melody - Version of Celine Dion (From Titanic) # "Hello" - Matthew McConaughey - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Lionel Richie # "Every Woman in The World" - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Air Supply # "The One That You Love" - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Air Supply # "Making Love Out of Nothing at All" - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Air Supply # "Chasing the Sun" – Stevie Wonder (during the end credits) # "Memory" – Idina Menzel (the third song of the film) # "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - Tara Charendoff - sung by Becky - Version of Cyndi Lauper # "Big Girls Dont Cry" - Tara Charendoff - sung by Becky - Version of Fergie - (Reason that Becky is heartbreak and Lance deserves to forgive Ash) # "We No Speak Americano / Conga" – Reese Witherspoon, Scarlett Johansson & Tori Kelly (the second song of the film) # "Call Me Maybe" - Scarlett Johansson - sung by Ash - Version of Carly Rae Jepsen # "I'll Stand by You" - Scarlett Johansson - sung by Ash - Version of The Pretenders # "You're the One That I Want" - Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John (From Grease) # "Hips Dont Lie" - Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of Shakira & Wyclef Jean # "Home" – Sing Cast (the last song of the film) # "How Does a Moment Last Forever" – Stevie Wonder (during the end credits) # "The Last Goodbye" – Billy Boyd (the first song in the end credits) Screenshots spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8474.jpg|"I got you now! You are going to die." - Nicholas starting to kill Buster, Melody and Eddie moments before Ash, Johnny, Rosita, Meena and Mike arrive lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8816.jpg|"HI!" - Ash as she, Johnny, Rosita, Meena and Mike strike at Nicholas the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg|"Ah!" - Melody tortured by Nicholas the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-670.jpg|"I'm so sorry. Excuse me. Are you hurt?" Melody's first appearance and lines the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1561.jpg|Melody in the final battle forest-the-sun-morning-tucholskie-158251.jpeg|The main protagonists singing the grand finale song, "Home". Khumba3.jpg|"I am going to kill you!" - Nicholas' last works before Ash kills him by tending to shoot some of her quills at Nicholas outward KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Nicholas defeated by Ash Bne2_0862.png|Buster tells Eddie about his plan Buster_says_i_do.png|Buster Moon preparing to have dinner with Eddie BusterUnderwater.png|Buster pushed underwater by Judith JohnnyYes!.png|Johnny watching Buster leave Keep_it_down_Porky.png|Rosita watching Buster apologize Buster_Trailer_3.png|Buster singing Evermore LookOut.png|"Nicholas is going to kill you!" - Eddie moments before Nicholas' death MM-NeverTooLate.png|Johnny talks to Buster before he goes to dinner with Eddie OffTheStage.png|Menna giving Buster a necklace she made herself StillAlive.png|Mike at the Casino Vlcsnap-error853.png|"Have Fun!" - Ash watching Buster leave for dinner